What happens on Youtube
by AzureZephyr
Summary: never stays on Youtube...What happens when the younger smashers are bored and end up looking themselves up on a infamous video site we all know? The answer? A whole lot of laughs, surprises, and misunderstandings. First search: Marth can sing?


Okay I know I have other fanfics I should be updating but with all those funny brawl videos and flashes on youtube, (I'd go to Newgrounds for the flashes but youtube is just easier for me), I really wanted to write like a short fanfic of how some brawlers would react if they saw those videos, flashes and even some cosplay skits. I've seen fanfics where they discover Fanfiction, so why not youtube?? There will probably be hints of different couples or pairings because I really don't have a favorite couple in this game.

Now the disclaimer: **I don't own Super Smash Brothers, the song OR the flash or videos I use in this fanfiction. I just own a copy of the game and that's it. **

Firstly, to sorta understand the fanfic you're probably wanna watch which video or flash its based on: http : // www. youtube. com / watch ? v= bkW4mQcXl6I (put the whole thing together)

After that well, sorry if the characters seem OOC but other then that, enjoy the fanfic XD

"Speech"

_'thoughts'_

_::video/flash playing::  
_

* * *

"Red will you play with Ness and me please?" Lucas asked looking at a sheepish looking pokemon trainer.

"Sorry Lucas, I promised Pit I would go and hang out with him." Red replied apologizing to the saddened blonde haired kid. He patted the mop of hair before adding, "why don't you go find Nana, Popo, Toon link or any other of the younger smashers. I think they're in the living room."

"Okay..." Lucas sighed dejectedly.

"I promise next time we can play alright Lucas?" Red said, trying to cheer the boy up. Lucas smiled a bit and nodded. Seeing that the younger wasn't upset he waved goodbye to him as he headed down the hallways in search of the young angel smasher.

"Guess I better find Ness and bring him to the others." Lucas said to himself as he trudged down the hallway. It wasn't long before he met up with Ness, who looked like he had the same luck with Marth as he did with Red.

"No luck Ness?" Lucas asked as Ness grumbled folding his arms.

"Nope, Marth rather just sit in his room reading then play with us." the other psychic boy replied. "doesn't he do ANYTHING besides train and read??"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know...wanna head to the living room and see if anyone else is there? Red said the other smashers may be there."

"Like who?" Ness asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Popo, Nana, Toon Link, maybe even Kirby or Jigglypuff?" Lucas replied.

"I thought Kirby would be training with Metaknight while Jigglypuff would make googly eyes at either of them." Ness stated wrinkling his nose while Lucas looked confused.

"Googly eyes?"

"When girl's eyes go all big and watery at something they like I think, at least that's how Link explained it to me when I asked him." Ness replied trying to remember what the Hylian warrior told him.

"O-okay...hey look! Hiya Nana, Popo what are you two doing here?" Lucas asked once he and Ness walked into the living room. The two ice climbers shrugged as Nana was licking an ice cream cone she had gotten from the kitchen.

"Dedede kicked us out of the training room when we were practicing our moves." Popo grumbled, "I would've froze his penguin butt if Wario hadn't decided to use his nasty breath."

Lucas and Ness had to wince at that. With what **that** smasher ate, its a wonder any one remained conscious when he spoke.

"What about you Nana? Did you get hit with Wario's breath too?" Ness asked.

"No, I escaped as soon as I saw him pass by the training room." she replied giggling as she ignored her brother's glare.

"Traitor...you left me there to suffocate!!" Popo cried waving a fist at Nana as she went back to her ice cream.

"Stupid Marth..." Toon Link grumbled rubbing his side as he joined the others in the living room.

"What happened to you?" Nana asked looking at Toon Link.

"I was on the roof using my grappling hook to see if I could swing from one part to the balcony, I accidentally swung too hard and crashed right into Marth's and Ike's room." Toon Link replied, "Marth didn't take too kindly to being interrupted and tossed me out rather violently out his room, nearly got thrown into Wario."

"So you have nothing to do either huh?" Ness asked as Toon Link grabbed a cushion and sat on it.

"Pretty much, what are you guys doing?" Toon Link replied.

"Nothing, that's what we're trying to figure out." Lucas replied.

"Hey what's that hooked up to the TV?" Toon Link asked. The smashers present looked at the television set and saw that there was a laptop with some wires hooking up to the TV.

"Oh, I think I remember. Miss. Samus saying something about wanting to watch her Sci-fi movies on a big screen rather then her computer." Lucas pipped up. "she managed to figure out how to hook her computer to the screen."

"Hmmm....hey I got an idea!" Ness said as he went over to the laptop and opened it.

"Ness!! That's Miss. Samus's property!!" Popo hissed looking around for the bounty hunter, "do you know what she did when she saw Snake trying to hack into it!?"

"Popo's right! Besides knowing Miss. Samus she probably put up a password that's impossible to know and-" Nana added but stopped when Ness smirked and showed her the unprotected laptop.

"Does anyone else find it weird that Miss. Samus actually forgot to put her password back up on her computer?" Popo asked looking at the others.

"Maybe she was in a rush and forgot?" Toon Link suggested, "I mean we're only hu- well...no one's perfect."

"Never mind that let's see what we can watch!" Ness said as he went to the internet and opened up the search bar. "any ideas on what to watch?"

"Why not just put someone's name and see what we get under videos?" Popo suggested looking over Ness's shoulder.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Lucas said biting his lip.

"Aw come on Lucas, at least we have something to do and who knows what we might find!" Ness encouraged. "now someone give me a name to put in!"

"Mario!"

"No Metaknight!"

"Why not Ike?"

"I say one of the star fighters!! Like fox!"

"Why not one of the pokemon!"

"How about Marth?"

Popo, Nana, Ness, and Toon Link looked at an embarrassed Lucas before they all got grins on their faces.

"Marth it is!!" Ness said as he typed in the swordman's name. A click later there were a lot of links with Marth in videos.

"Wow that's a lot, which one should we go to?" Nana asked.

"Well most of them have the same site linked, some place called 'Youtube'?" Toon Link pointed out.

"Alright well let's try this Youtube place." Ness said entering the site's name and entered Marth's name again in the search bar.

"That's still a lot....check out the playlists people have." Popo said pointing to a bunch of pictures bunched together. After a few minutes of searching through the boring stuff, Ness came upon an interesting title that caught the others attention.

"Martha will survive?" Ness read out loud.

"Eh? Does Marth get attacked? But what's with the Martha?" Popo asked.

"I dunno but it sounds better then what we've been going through so far." Ness replied shrugging clicking on it.

"Hey Toon Link turn on the TV will ya? I wanna see this on the TV." Ness said.

"Alright, give me a minute." Toon Link replied grabbing the remote and turning it on, just as Ness clicked on the video.

Soon a red curtain appeared with the title of the video and once it actually started...the younger smashers stared as 'Marth' started singing,

_::First I was afraid, I was petrified, thinking I could never live without you by my side..::_

"Holy crap he really sounds like a girl!! and why did Link tackle Roy?" Popo shouted breaking the silence between them,

"Stupid that's not actually his voice though! And I dunno? Roy stole Link's muffin's again?" Nana replied whacking the other ice climber's head.

"Hey!! It fits though!" Popo retorted rubbing the back of his head.

_  
::But then I spent so many nights thinking how you've done me wrong...::_

"Hey who's Roy?" Lucas asked Ness.

"Oh right, you weren't here in melee. Roy was the other swordsman that came from sorta the same place as Marth. But Ike replaced him in Brawl." Ness replied as they turned back to the video playing on the screen.

_  
::And I grew strong, and I learned how to get along....!"_

"**AUGH!! MY EYES!! NAKED MARTH!!" **Toon Link, Popo, and Ness shouted in horror as Nana giggled and Lucas looked at the other boys confused.

_::And so you're back, from outer space,I just walked in to find you here, with that sad look upon your face::_

"Wasn't he wearing something?" Lucas asked looking at Nana, who shrugged but was still giggling.

"I don't know, I'm having too much fun looking at the boy's reactions." she replied.

"Does he have clothes on now?" Toon Linked moaned covering his wide cat like eyes.

_  
::I should've changed that stupid lock, I should've made you leave your key. If I'd have known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.::_

"Uh sorta...and did Marth really not like Roy that much?" Lucas replied.

Toon Link and the others removed their hands from their eyes and watched the video, although they would twitch when the topless Marth appeared.

_  
::Go on now go, walk out the door, Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore.::_

"Well, I don't think they really hated each other..." Ness said turning his head away from the video. "more like a tolerated friendship?"

"Yeah, I think Roy would always bug Marth to train with him when he wanted some time to himself, but he'd give up fighting and just let Roy drag him off." Popo added.

_  
::Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good-bye, You think I'd crumble, you think I'd lay down and die! Oh, no not I-*punch *::_

"Ahahahahahahah!! Snake punched Marth to quiet him!!" Toon Link laughed along with most of the boys. Toon Link was holding his stomach laughing as Popo and Ness were leaning their backs against each other to hold themselves up and Nana with Lucas joined in laughing too.

_  
:: Will survive! ***bang*** ::_

"Was that...ahahaha...was that a water gun?" Ness managed to breath out between his laughing over the last part of the song.

"I-I I think so...ahaha!! Snake can turn probably anything into weapon! Even a water gun I guess!!" Toon Link added wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Uhm guys?" Lucas said after a while. "doesn't this song have a sort of meaning behind the lyrics?"

"Eh? Whatcha mean Lucas?" Nana asked.

Lucas blushed but managed to reply," We-well, isn't this song about people who've been like together, together and broke up? Or at least missed them a lot? I could be reading the lyrics wrong but-"

"You know Roy WAS the only that could drag Marth away from his reading..." Popo said looking at Ness.

"Not to mention that he would sometimes save one of Peach's muffins for him if he overslept..." Ness added.

"Let's go ask him if he likes likes Roy!!" Nana shouted standing up and grabbing the person closest to her which happened to be Lucas and ran out of the room.

"....Shouldn't you stop her?" Ness asked sweating as he looked at Popo.

"She's safe, unless Marth wants to get hurt by Peach, Zelda and Samus if he 'picked' on Nana." Popo replied folding his arms and muttering under his breath.

"I wonder how Marth will react to Nana's question though..." Toon Link wondered.

Suddenly the whole manor almost seemed to shake and the younger smashers heard Marth's thoughts on Roy quite loudly.

"**WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET AN ABSURD IDEA LIKE THAT!? AND WHAT VIDEO OF ME SINGING!?"**

Nana soon came running down the stairs and hallway giggling like mad with a blushing Lucas running to keep up with the female ice climber.

"I take it he doesn't like Roy like we thought?" Popo asked.

"Nah uh! Marth was blushing!! really really badly!!" Nana replied using her hands to try and muffle her laughter with no luck.

"What!?" Toon Link exclaimed surprised, "Lucas is she serious!?

Lucas nodded his head. "Marth, stared at us for a few minutes, his face going red before he started yelling."

"He could just be really angry ya know." Toon Link said frowning.

"Nope! His cheeks were pink when we asked him if he liked or missed Roy since he's not in Brawl." Nana replied grinning widely.

"Ahahaha!! So Marth really does miss Roy doesn't he!? He just won't admit it!!" Ness stated smirking.

"You want to find more videos involving him and Marth don't you Ness?" Toon Link stated reading his friend's face like an open book.

"Maybe...."

"Alright enough of Marth, let's see what else this site has!" Popo said wondering what else they could possibly find.

"Hey, here's an interesting one with Red and Pit!"

"Really? Click on it already!!"

_  
Somewhere in the Smash Manor..._

Red suddenly froze just as he was about to hit the volleyball, as he felt a chill go down his spine. "Why do I have a sudden urge to hide...?"

"Hey what's wrong Red?" Pit asked frowning as he folded his arms waiting for the Pokemon Trainer to hit the ball already.

"I just got a bad feeling for some reason...like I should be hiding or something..." Red replied uneasily.

"You're just paranoid. Now hit the ball already!" Pit replied rolling his eyes.

"Fine fine, keep your dress on Pit." Red retorted.

"Its a tunic!! Not a dress!!"

"Head's up!!" Red replied ignoring Pit as he hit the ball over the net...before it was spike rather hard from Pit in the air. "Hey!! No air spikes!!"


End file.
